Just dreamin' about you
by LadyAlex04
Summary: Arthur está enamorado de Alfred; éste lo invita a su casa para ver una película de terror, pero Alfred se queda dormido a media película... Arthur está solo con un Alfred indefenso, y esta es su oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece -suspira- ya quisiera...

**Pareja: **_AlfredxArthur_ & _ArthurxAlfred_.

**Notas: **Es un lemon muy light y está narrado desde el POV de Arthur, así que prepárense para entrar a la mente de un lindo tsundere~

Y muchas gracias a kana-asuki por ser mi beta-reader ^^!

* * *

><p>-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-<p>

Alfred me acaba de invitar a su casa. Literalmente. Aún no le doy mi respuesta. ¿Qué debería hacer? Es decir, por un lado, tengo la tarde (y posiblemente todo el día) libre; y por el otro… estoy seguro de que si voy terminará en "algo" más que sólo ver esas películas de mal gusto y jugar esos videojuegos que ni parecen de terror.

Así es, estoy _enamorado_ del idiota de las hamburguesas. Sé que no lo parece pero… no podría dejar ni de broma que se enterara, aunque últimamente he sentido este impulso, esta necesidad por… ejem… hacer _cosas_ con él.

A lo que me refiero es que si estamos en su casa, los dos _solos_ y a _oscuras_ no me podré contener por mucho tiempo. Pero el simple hecho de pensar en que se tendrá que regresar a su casa vacía… me rompe el corazón.

Tal vez sería mejor si aceptara; así le podría cocinar algo delicioso y se alegraría. Por supuesto, no es como si él fuera a reconocer lo sabrosa que es mi comida y por lo tanto no me lo dirá, pero yo sé que le fascina.

Justo me disponía a salir de la reunión cuando oí esa molesta voz.

– ¿Entonces? –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

– ¿Qué? –volteé a verlo una vez que terminé de ordenar mis papeles.

– ¿Vienes a mi casa o no?

No puedo creer que todavía tuviera una hamburguesa en sus manos. ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no engorda o se enferma alguna vez? Simplemente el ver cómo se alimenta me hacer sentir nauseas.

–Sí. No más termino de recoger todo –le sonreí.

–Perfecto –hace una pausa–. Sólo apúrate ¿quieres? –se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa.

–Alfred, por el amor de dios, esta no es tu casa. ¿Podrías sentarte correctamente?

– ¡Pero si no hay nadie! Sólo quedamos nosotros aquí –hizo pucheros.

Miré a mi alrededor. Era cierto que estábamos solos. De repente el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, lo que me apresuró a continuar con lo que hacía.

–Finalmente. ¡El primero que llegue al automóvil gana! –salió disparado hacia la entrada.

– ¡Eres un niño, Alfred, ¿lo sabías? –grité a lo lejos.

Claro está que yo no participaría en esta infantil carrera. Caminé tranquilamente hasta el vehículo ignorando sus comentarios de "No eres para nada divertido" o "A la próxima invito a Kiku". ¡Bien! Adelante. Que lo invite si piensa que es mejor que yo. N-no es como si a mi me importara que me hubiese invitado después de todo. Al fin y al cabo yo soy el que está aquí con el idiota ¿o no?

Llegamos a su casa, me instalé en el cuarto de huéspedes y bajé a la sala para ver la tan dichosa "película que daba demasiado miedo como para verla solo". Correcto, él me había invitado porque le daban pesadillas en la noche y el bebé no se quería quedar solo. Y yo que quería pasar una romántica velada juntos… q-quiero decir, claro que no quisiera eso. ¡Y en especial no con alguien como él!

–Arthur ¿qué te parece esta película? –me preguntó al mismo tiempo que extendía una caja para dármela–. ¿Y bien?

Leí la reseña detenidamente. Matanzas, fantasmas y mucha sangre. Ciertamente en mi país nunca se atreverían a vender algo de este tipo.

– ¿Enserio, Alfred? ¿_Esto_ es lo que te daba tanto miedo? –arqueé mi ceja mientras le devolvía el _intento_ de película.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina antes de que me pudiera responder. Si bien iba a ver algo que me haría sufrir, entonces reduciría mi sufrimiento con una deliciosa taza de té negro.

Es obvio que Alfred nunca guardaría té en su casa; eso fue lo que pensé hasta que abrí la despensa y vi varias bolsas de té negro. ¿Por qué tendría eso en su propia casa? Él no toma té, bueno, no desde que creció, así que… ¿tal vez había tenido invitados que si lo tomaran? No, Al nunca tendría invitados de _ese_ tipo. ¿Puede ser que quizá lo haya comprado para mí…? ¡Q-que idea tan más ridícula, Arthur! Deberías ser más realista. Bien sabes que él no lo haría.

Regresé a la sala después de haberme preparado un té (en una taza de pésimo gusto) para encontrar a un Alfred asustado abrazado de un cojín. No pude evitar reír un poco.

–Arthur… –me miró con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas; su expresión no puede ser más infantil.

–Alfred –lo llamé con cierto tono tranquilizante, de esos que usan los padres para calmar a sus hijos. N-no es que piense en él como mi hijo…al contrario–. Vamos, no puede ser _tan_ aterradora.

Alcé la vista hacía la pantalla, me senté a su lado y dejé que se acurrucara en mí. ¿Podía esto ser más incómodo? Corrección, sí que podía: Al se había quedado dormido recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. _Bloody Hell_. ¿Qué no sólo hacía unos momentos atrás estaba llorando porque tenía miedo? ¿Cómo es posible de que se haya quedado dormido de la nada?

Al término de la película (¡porque me tuve que sentar y verla toda!), moví cuidadosamente mi brazo hacía donde estaba el control remoto, apagué la televisión y me quede allí junto a él.  
>El silencio predominaba por toda la casa. Solamente se podía oír su respiración. Alfred se ve tan lindo cuando duerme… tan tranquilo. Me pregunto qué estará soñando.<p>

–Artie… –suspiró entre sueños.

¿Disculpa…? ¿Dijo mi nombre?

–N-no…Arthur, detente…no podemos… –lo oí decir entre suspiros y gemidos.

Pude sentir como todo mi rostro se tiñó de rojo. ¿Q-qué estaba soñando?

– ¡Ah! No… toques ahí…

¡Suficiente! Traté, pero ya no soporto más. Saber que él piensa en mí de esa forma… Esa es la prueba que necesitaba. No importa que vaya a pasar, sólo quiero probar esos dulces labios que gimen mi nombre, aunque sea por una vez. Me armé de valor y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. _Demasiado cerca_. Tal vez esto no sea buena idea después de todo…

Justo cuando me iba a alejar sentí unos labios presionar contra los míos. _Coffee_. Quería separarme de ellos, pero simplemente no pude. El deseo, el finalmente saborear _sus labios._ De Alfred. _God_: estoy besando _a_ _Alfred_…

De repente se detuvo. Me disponía a irme rápidamente de allí cuando sentí unas manos que buscaban despojarme de mi camisa. Me empujó hacia atrás y se puso encima de mí. Continuó besándome lujuriosamente, delineando mi cuerpo con su lengua… _it feels so nice_. De pronto, con un brusco movimiento, me quitó mi pantalón. Mi corazón late fuertemente. Comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la única prenda con la que contaba; no pude evitar gemir su nombre.

– ¿A-arthur…? –sonó una voz apenas audible.

Inmediatamente sentí como él se separaba de mi cuerpo. Lo miré confundido para notar que estaba de un tono extremadamente rojo. Nunca lo había visto así. Espera—

– ¿Q-qué estábamos haciendo?

– _A punto de hacer_, querrás decir –lo corregí muy apenado. Imagino que mi cara se ha de ver como la suya.

– _¡__Oh god!_ –exclamó horrorizado mientras me observaba.

–_Indeed, my boy_.

Repentinamente Alfred se quitó de encima de mí y se sentó en el sillón callado. Hice lo mismo que él, pero mantuve mi distancia. Seguía oyendo mis propios latidos. Dios, espero que él no los esté escuchando…

–Alfred, mira, yo… sé que estabas adormilado y no te culpo y—

Pude sentir como sus labios silenciaron mis palabras. Alfred… quiero empujarlo, pero en verdad se siente tan bien tocarlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo que no quiero dejarlo ir, porque en cuánto lo suelte volveremos a la realidad, yo lo sé, a una realidad donde él y yo no somos nada más que _compañeros y rivales_. No deseo eso; por lo tanto sígueme besando Al, que yo no quiero que este momento desaparezca nunca.

Pasé mis manos por su cuerpo (no sé cómo sigue en forma si únicamente come comida chatarra) y fui levantando poco a poco su camiseta hasta que ya no fue un obstáculo. Ahora _yo_ estoy encima de él. Que comience la diversión...

–Arthur –logró decirme–. ¿No crees que…ah… v-vamos demasiado rápido?

– ¿Rápido? –me reí– _Darling,_ apenas empezamos.

Lamí lentamente uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro. Oír a Alfred gemir de esta forma, exclusivamente por mí… nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Pasé mi lengua por todo su pecho, sus abdominales, e iba a continuar sino fuera por ese latoso pantalón que estaba estorbando. Lógicamente me deshice de él.

–Espera –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón–. ¿No te parece mejor si… pasamos esto a la recámara? –me mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

Me quedé atónito ante su sugerencia. Nunca pensé que Alfred sería capaz de… bueno, era cierto que el chico podía ser bastante decidido si se lo proponía.

–_Naughty boy_ –susurré a su oído, volviendo a retomar la antigua posición–. Pero… creo que lo prefiero aquí.

Me coloqué encima de él y acaricié su cabello delicadamente. Esto causó que se sonrojara un poco más. _Too cute._ No me contuve y lo besé apasionadamente. Pude sentir cómo al principio se sorprendió, pero al instante abrió su boca para que pasara mi lengua. Entretanto, comencé a darle "atención" a esa parte de él que la pedía a gritos. Lo oía gemir mi nombre entre jadeos y suspiros.

–Alfred, eres tan sexy, ¿lo sabías?

Continué con mi labor hasta que sentí que ya estaba cerca de su límite, entonces me detuve. Respondió con una larga mirada de confusión y enojo. Rápidamente me dispuse a llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente: lamí la punta de su miembro por encima de su ropa interior; él se estremeció. Al ver que no opuso resistencia proseguí a lamer ya sin su ropa; lo tomé entre mis manos para facilitarme la tarea (y también porque se siente mejor). Levanté mi vista para observarlo mejor… se ve tan indefenso y adorable. Ese tono rojo que adorna sus mejillas le favorece demasiado bien.

Inesperadamente terminó en mi boca. Digo "inesperadamente" ya que estaba muy ocupado mirándolo como para prestar atención a lo que hacía. Mala decisión. Pero en lugar de tragar el líquido, lo mantuve en mi boca (una idea cruzó mi mente) y lo besé. Terminé de pasarle el contenido a su boca.

–Traga –ordené calmadamente.

Me contempló desorientado, pero obedeció. Acto seguido lamí la comisura de sus labios para luego besarlo nuevamente. "_So hot_" pensé. Repentinamente mordió mi labio inferior. _Ouch!_

–B-bastardo… –gruñí.

–Lo lamento –rio levemente y se encogió de hombros–. Necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna forma.

– ¿Mi atención…? ¿Para qué? –mi entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más.

–Para esto –articuló antes de abalanzarse sobre mí–. Creo que un cambio de papeles no nos iría tan mal –volvió a reír, aunque esta vez con su característica risa.

Velozmente quitó mis bóxers del camino.

– _Are you ready, my dear? _–preguntó en tal tono que mandó escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

–_I'm always ready, love._

Honestamente, no me importa que tome el control; creo que hasta me excita más. Pero definitivamente no se lo diré.

Se colocó un poco más alejado de mí, y de repente separó mis piernas. Lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí. Ok, esto no me lo esperaba… Es decir, ya sabía que esto seguía, pero…

– ¿Artie, te duele?

–Estoy bien…_ git_.

Odio que me llame así, pero este no es el momento para reclamárselo. Introdujo el segundo y comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí.

–_Enough_… _put it in already…_

Entiendo que el procedimiento se requiere pero… muero por sentirlo dentro de mí.

–Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Finalmente se colocó entre mis piernas y delicadamente movió sus caderas hacia enfrente.

–Ah, Arthur… eres tan estrecho.

–_I-idiot _–ni siquiera había terminado de insultarlo cuando un gemido escapó de mis labios.

Pausadamente empezó a embestir contra mi entrada. _My God! _ Tanto placer debería ser un crimen. Eventualmente fue incrementando el vaivén de sus caderas (hice lo mismo, acostumbrándome a su ritmo) hasta el punto en que sentí que estaba cerca de mi límite.

–Al… ya no…

–Resiste, sólo un poco más –exclamó mientras mordía la parte superior de mi oreja.

Ese gesto, combinado con el acto en sí, me sacó más gritos de deleite. Los pude oír resonar por toda la casa a pesar de estar en la sala. Cuando ambos terminamos, nuestros gemidos se ahogaron en uno.

– _I love you_ –me dijo después de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

– _I love you too_ –le confesé con mi rostro hundido en su pecho.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos libres y, sin decir ni una palabra más, nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón. Espero que el mañana nunca llegue y, si lo hace, que este momento se repita muchas veces más.


End file.
